Marcelo Branco
Marcelo Branco is the younger brother of Rodrigo Branco and Victor Branco, and the youngest child of the Branco family. He is described as a "stupid party-loving Eurotrash playboy". Graduted in 1992, Marcelo lived his life as a spoiled child who enjoy getting everything he wants, and enjoys parties, drinks, and drugs. More than anything, Marcelo loved his sister-in-law Fabiana, Rodrigo's wife. However she rejected him and didn't want to hear about his love for her. Marcelo got involved in Victor's plan to overthrow Rodrigo, who, being the oldest brother, got all the money and businesses of the family, as well, his desire for Fabiana could be the reason why he worked against his brother. His first known job for his brother was to bring money to a banker in Panama, with the help of Raul Passos, his bodyguard, and Max Payne, who didn't know at the time about much of Victor's plans. Following the kidnapping of Fabiana at Club Moderno by the Comando Sombra, and the death of Rodrigo at the Branco HQ, Marcelo went along with Giovanna Taveres, Fabiana's sister, to the Nova Esperança in order to pay the ransom, but didn't have enough money. Soon the Unidade de Forças Especiais attacked the favela, and Marcelo and Giovanna were captured by the unit, and later sold to the Crachá Preto. The Crachá Preto Underboss Milo Rego, then ordered his men to burn Marcelo, killing him. Biography Early life The youngest child in the Branco family, Marcelo graduted school in 1992. At some point, Marcelo' father died in a brothel due to a heart attack. In March 2009, his brother Rodrigo has married to Fabiana Taveres. Over the time, Marcelo and Fabiana has begun to hang out together, and it was implied that Marcelo had a crush on Fabiana, who didn't want to know about that. At some point prior to 2012, Marcelo has began to work for his older brother Victor, in order to "teach Rodrigo a lesson" although he was never aware of Victor's actual intentions for Rodrigo to be killed. Massacre in Panama In 2012, Marcelo's older brother, Rodrigo, hires Max Payne and Raul Passos as private security guards for the family. As a part in his work for his older brother Victor, Marcelo and Passos has to deliver a bag full of money from Panama. Along with Max, they hang out and relax on a private yacht, along with a friend of Marcelo, Daphne Bernstein. A few of hours later, the ship is attacked by a group of pirates. Marcelo and Passos are able to get the money bag off the yacht and put it in a car. While Max and Passos fight the pirates in order to save the passengers, while Marcelo drives off the scene with the money. Branco party One Monday, around a month after the incident on the yacht, the Brancos make a charity party at their house, and invited many friends and associates, such as UFE commender Armando Becker, doctor Arthur Fischer, and Police detective Wilson Da Silva. Suddenly, Comando Sombra members attack the party and try to kidnap both Rodrigo and Fabiana. Bodyguard Max saves the couple before the Comando Sombra are able to escape. After Fabiana being saved by Max, Marcelo and Becker calm her down, and after Rodrigo being saved, Marcelo and the rest of family rush to see how Rodrigo. Fabiana's kidnapping One night, a couple of days after the shootout at the Branco party, Marcelo flies via a helicopter to a party in the Club Moderno nightclub, along with his sisiters in law, Fabiana and Giovanna, as well bodyguards Max and Raul. A few minutes after the arrival to the club, the Comando Sombra attack it and take Marcelo, Fabiana, and Giovanna. It is unknown how, but Marcelo was able to escape them and end up in Passos' helicopter. Marcelo and Passos save Max, who fights a group of armed gangsters from the helicopter, in order to save Giovanna. Max is able to save Giovanna, but Fabiana is taken away. Following the kidnapping, the CS send a ransom letter. Under the orders of Rodrigo, max and Raul go to a deal with the Comando Sombra at the Galatians FC stadium, but they are ambushed by another gang, and lose the money. Following a failed attempt to rescue Fabiana from docks that serve as hideout for the CS, Max and Raul return to Branco QH. In Sunday morning, Max and Raul enters to Branco's office. After a short conversation, Marcelo is ordered by Victor, along with Passos, to get into his helicopter. Minutes later, the building is attacked by the Crachá Preto, and Rodrigo is killed by an unknown assassin. Favela warzone After the death of Rodrigo, which was another part in Victor's plan, though it was unknown about Marcelo's part in his death, Max Payne calls them, revealing to be alive, as well telling where Fabiana is held - in Nova Esperança favela. During the phone call Marcelo blames Max for the death of his brother. get captured by Serrano]]Marcelo, along with Giovanna arrive to the favela in order to trade money for Fabiana, though the ransom money was not enough, leadin the CS leader Serrano to yell at them. Max interrupts, telling Serrano to put down the guns, but is unsuccessful. Serrano soons executes Fabiana, and then shoots Marcelo on the knee, but before he can kill him, Giovanna and Max, the UFE attack the favela, and capture both Marcelo and Giovanna. Death Marcelo is later sold to the Crachá Preto, along with Giovanna. He and Giovanna end up in the hands of The Crachá Preto second-in-command, Milo Rego, who orders one of his men to brutally burn Marcelo to death in order to shift the blame away from the Crachá Preto to the local gangs. Max rushes to help Marcelo, but it is too late, and Marcelo painfully dies. Max then kills Rego by forcing his machete into his neck. Following this incident, Max and Giovanna escape the scene and the favela, leaving Marcelo's burned corpse. By the time Max began to fight the UFE, Marcelo's status was unknown for many people, and a TV news report stated that he is missing. Personality and traits Marcelo was a an easy-going and relaxed man. He was often acted in haste, and was often described as an idiot by many people, such as Passos and Da Silva, due to his reckless behvior and acts. Marcelo was also a very loud and cheerful man, and enjoyed joking with his family and friends. With all these traits, Marcelo was jealous at his older brother Rodrgio, who was very successful and wealthy, while Marcelo only 'lived well', according to Da Silva. Marcelo also found a love interset in Fabiana, his sister-in-law, and Rodrigo's wife, but she didn't return the same love to him, and prefered to not know about his love for her. This may be the reason why Marcelo plotted against his brother. However, despite showing a rather selfish attitdute, Marcelo shows a great care for his family members, angrily blaming Max for the death of Rodrigo, and shouting and cursing Serrano for the death of Fabiana. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten In The Air **Nothing But The Second Best **Just Another Day at the Office **A Dame, a Dork, and a Drunk **A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World **Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed **A Fat Bald Dude With A Bad Temper (Appears on TV) es:Marcello Branco Category:Characters Category:Characters in Max Payne 3